Odcinek 9
Tak jest, Daj z Siebie Wszystko, Iida! (いいぞガンバレ飯田くん！ Ii zo Ganbare Īda-kun!) jest to dziewiąty odcinek anime Boku no Hero Academia. Opis W wiadomościach mówione jest o tym, że All Might dołączył do kadry nauczycielskiej liceum U.A., dziennikarze naskakują na uczniów wchodzących doo szkoły, szukając wszelkich informacji na temat nauczania przez symbol pokoju. Aizawa każe reporterom rozejść się, jednak jedna z reporterek próbuje wtargnąć na teren szkoły przez co uruchamia barierę ochronną U.A. Podczas lekcji Aizawa ogłasza, że klasa musi wybrać przewodniczącego, jako iż jest to okazja na wybicie się z tłumu prawie każdy zgłasza sie na tę funkcję, Iida proponuję aby dojść do porozumienia poprzez głosowania, mimo, że spodziewa się, że każdy zagłosuje na siebie. Po podliczeniu głosów przewodniczącym zostaje Midoriya, a Yaoyorozu jego zastępcą. Tenya, Ochaco i Izuku siadają razem na stołówce, Midoriya wyraża swoje obawy odnośnie bycia reprezentantem klasy, jednak szybko uspokaja go Iida, wyjawiając, że sam na niego głosował. Widząc formalne podejście Iidy Ochaco pyta o status społeczny jego rodziny, Iida przyznaję, że wywodzi się z rodziny bohaterów, a zatajał to ponieważ obawiał się, że będzie przez to odmiennie traktowany przez klasę. Iida wspomina też o tym, że jego brat znany jest jako Turbo bohater Ingenium. Dalsza rozmowa zostaje jednak przerwana przez alarm, jeden ze starszych uczniów informuje, że znaczy to, że ktoś niepowołany dostał się na teren szkoły, przez co wybucha panika. Wszyscy uczniuwie zaczynają chaotycznie uciekać ze stołówki co powoduje duży zator na głównym korytarzu. W całym tym zamieszaniu zauważa, że to tylko media zdołały wkroczyć na tereny U.A, wzorując się na swoim bracie i Izuku, prosi on Ochaco aby ta uniosła go ponad uczniów, po czym przekazuje informację o rzekomym ataku pozostałym uczniom na korytarzu. Po powrocie na lekcję Izuku rezygnuje z funkcji przewodniczącego i proponuje jako zastępce dle siebie Iidę, większość klasy zgadza się z propozycją, a tenya zostaje nowym przewodniczącym. W tym samym czasie grono pedagogiczne dyskutuje o ty, że większość bram U.A. została w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zniszczona, a derektor stwierdza, że mało prawdopodobnym jest aby zrobił to zrykły reporter i może być to swego rodzaju deklaracja wojny. Gdzieś indziej w mieście bohaterowie Kamui Woods oraz Mt. Lady walczą z źłoczyńcą, który wziął rodzinę cywili jako zakładników, sytuacja wydaje się niebezpieczna, jednak w porę przybywa All Might który pokonuje przeciwnika jednym ciosem. Wracając do klasy 1-A Shouta przekazuje uczniom, że wezmą oni udział w standardowym ćwiczeniu ratunkowym. Instruuje on swoją klasę by przebrali się w stroje bohaterskie i udali do autobusu, którym pojadą do obiektu ćwiczeniowego. Podczas jazdy autobusem uczniowie dyskutują na temat swoich darów. Asui zauważa, że dar Izuku przypomina ten należacy do All Mighta, szybko neguje to Kirishima twierdząc, że All Might nie rani sam siebie, Eijiro stwierdza też, że sam chciałby mieć taką wpadającą w oko indywidualność, jak Katsuki czy Shoto, ponieważ łatwo będzie im zdobyć sławę, na to Asui odpowiada, że Bakugo może mieć problemy ze znalezieniem fanów przez jego wredny charakter, co irytuje Katsukiego, na to do rozmowy włącza sie Kaminari mówiąc, że osobowość Bakugo wymaga sporej poprawy, Izuku stwierdza w myślach, że role jego i Kacchana się odwróciły i to blondym jest teraz tym, z którym droczy się reszta klasy. Bohaterowie po przybyciu do ośrodka szkoleniowego zostaja powitani przez bohetera ratunkowego Trzynastkę, wyaśnia on, że znajdują się w U.S.J. (Urobisko Studenckich Jednostek lub Unikalny Symulator Jutra, w zależności od tłumacza) i objaśnia on, że bohaterowie poza walką ze złoczyńcami muszą umieć również ratować cywili z sytuacji zagrażającuch życiu i zdrowiu. Po chwili na teren U.S.J. wchodzi przez portal duża grupa złoczyńców. Postacie * Izuku Midoriya * Ochaco Uraraka * Tenya Iida * Katsuki Bakugo * Shota Aizawa * Tomura Shigaraki * Mashirao Ojiro * Yuga Aoyama * Kyoka Jiro * Denki Kaminari * Mina Ashido * Eijiro Kirishima * Minoru Mineta * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Momo Yaoyorozu * Fumikage Tokoyami * Shoto Todoroki * Tsuyu Asui * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Ingenium (wspomniany) * Present Mic * Midnight * Recovery Girl * Nezu * Mt. Lady * Kamui Woods * Trapezius Head Gear * All Might * Toru Hagakure * Trzynastka * Kurogiri * Nomu Nawigacja en:Episode 9 es:Episodio 9 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu